1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1-thiogalactose derivatives which inhibit binding of toxins, such as heat-labile enterotoxin (LT) or cholera toxin (CT), to their receptors either in vitro or in vivo. Additionally, the compounds of this invention inhibit binding of organisms (e.g., bacteria, virus, fungi, and the like), such as Vibrio cholerae and enterotoxigenic strains of Escherichia coli, to their cell surface receptors.